


cupid mark

by yasno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, дабы определить, что все эти смерти были делом рук ведьмы. Один неудачный приворот, неумелое обращение с заклинаниями, и понеслась — весь город заразился какой-то странной болезнью. Внутри людей прорастали цветы, незабудки, и никак нельзя было обратить этот процесс. Ужасная, ужасная смерть. Им понадобился всего один день опросов, чтобы уже ночью Дин зашёлся в приступе кашля. // таймлайн первого-второго сезона.





	cupid mark

Сэму с самого начала не пришлось по душе это дело; насколько вообще может быть по душе какая-либо охота человеку, который от этой охоты уже который год бежит и всё никак не может сбежать.

Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, дабы определить, что все эти смерти были делом рук ведьмы. Один неудачный приворот, неумелое обращение с заклинаниями, и понеслась — весь город заразился какой-то странной болезнью. Внутри людей прорастали цветы, незабудки, и никак нельзя было обратить этот процесс. Ужасная, ужасная смерть.

Им понадобился всего один день опросов, чтобы уже ночью Дин зашёлся в приступе кашля, и тогда они оба поняли, в какой заднице в очередной раз оказались. Им понадобился ещё один день, чтобы болезнь поразила и Сэма, а они заметили одну закономерность — у всех умерших имелся предмет воздыханий, не отвечавший взаимностью.

Они не стали это обсуждать.

И всё же Сэму казалось, что за этим скрывается что-то ещё. Ведьма, неумелое колдовство — это всё, конечно, понятно. Вот только в основном люди от этой болезни умирали парами, а убийство одной ведьмы не прекратило их с Дином болезнь. Тогда Дин решил, что ведьм было две — или тут замешан призрак, или всё дело в демоне.

Но здесь явно было что-то ещё. Сэм не знал, что.

Они разорили пару могил, обрыскали весь город в поисках демона — и в итоге вышли на одну странную дамочку со склонностями к нудизму, предположительно, тоже ведьму, настоящую виновницу смертей. Произошло это, когда время, отведённое им болезнью, было на исходе.

Сэм и Дин гонялись за ведьмой по всему городу, пока не загнали её — или она их — на какой-то заброшенный склад.

Дин уже был совсем плохой, кашлял, не переставая; и движения его были рассеянными и неловкими, и в конце концов он просто упал на пол, задыхаясь и кашляя. Сэм продолжил драться с ведьмой, но та без особых усилий уворачивалась от его ударов, и он сам был уже слабый и раненный, так что всё было тщетно.

В конце концов, его словно бы пригвоздило к полу. Ведьма приложила к его лбу смоченную слюной ладонь, словно проверяя температуру. И произнесла:

— От союза, заключённого на небесах, рождаются особенные дети. Иногда, — она чуть склонила голову влево, подняв брови, — очень особенные.

Не отнимая руки, она посмотрела на Дина, скрутившегося на полу в приступе удушья. Из его рта капала кровь, и Сэм должен был сделать что-то, как-то помочь, вонзить ведьме в грудь осиновый кол, что он сжимал в поросшей незабудками руке, но не мог пошевелить и мускулом. Ни разу они ещё не встречались с настолько сильными ведьмами.

— Ты всегда чувствовал себя таким виноватым, — с горечью в голосе произнесла она, — за всё, что он делал для тебя, не требуя ничего взамен. Он крал ради тебя, убивал ради тебя, и преподносил это как должное.

Дин упал лицом на пол, хрипя, задыхаясь в мучительной агонии. Ведьма продолжала удерживать Сэма, так, что он не мог ничего поделать, вымолвить хоть слово, лишь смотреть, как его брат умирает. По его, Сэма, вине. Снова.

— Тебе всегда казалось, что ты должен любить его сильнее, быть готовым ради него на большее; но ты никогда не сможешь, правда, Сэмми? Ты скорее продашь душу Дьяволу, чем полюбишь его также сильно, как он любит тебя. Потому что тебя всегда пугала эта любовь, эта самоотверженность. Не пастырь ты брату своему.

Сэм мысленно прочёл каждое заклинание против ведьминской силы, какое знал. Это не работало: нужно было читать вслух. Под запястьями Дина натекли две лужицы крови — это незабудки проросли сквозь его вены, наконец, вырвавшись наружу. Это произошло и с самим Сэмом несколько дней назад — у него и сейчас слегка троилось в глазах от обильной кровопотери, а мысли путались.

В глазах ведьмы блестело, ярко и беззастенчиво, подлинное безумие. Сэм не знал, какие конкретно идеи двигали ею — быть может, она считала, что достойны жить только идеальные пары, любящие друг друга; или ещё что.

И тогда он начал молиться. Так неистово, как никогда в жизни — потому что он был в отчаянии и не знал никакого другого способа. Не то, что бы молитва хоть раз спасала его — но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Он всегда знал, что эта любовь убьёт его. Но она была такой сладкой; самой лёгкой и лучшей тропинкой в Ад, из известных ему, — и он не мог устоять.

Он повторял слова молитвы снова и снова, чувствуя, что теряет сознание.

Вдруг ведьма отняла руку от его лба и испуганно шагнула назад. Подняв взгляд к потолку, но словно бы глядя сквозь него, она залепетала:

— Ч-что? Я не знала. Мне был дан приказ, я просто… я не знала, не знала! Прошу, — по её щекам заструились слёзы.

Сэм упал на колени, в глазах у него потемнело. С трудом оставаясь в сознании, он взглянул на расслабленное, бездыханное тело Дина. Остекленевшие глаза его брата были открыты и смотрели прямо на него. И Сэм ощутил острое желание умереть прямо сейчас, просто сгореть к чертям, потому что он облажался, как никогда в жизни.

В его ушах всё зазвенело, так, будто кто-то включил ульразвук на бешеной громкости, и он прислонился лбом к холодному полу и закрыл уши руками, желая убежать от этого ужасного звука.

— Нет, нет, не надо! — Ведьма кричала, словно бы её раздирали на куски, но Сэм не нашёл в себе сил повернуть голову и взглянуть на её мучителя.

Вдруг всё стихло. Кто-то коснулся его головы широкой, прохладной рукой, и он погрузился, наконец, в блаженное забытьё. В последние секунды своего пребывания в сознании, он услышал раздражённое «идиотка» у себя над головой.

Серой не пахло.

о///о

Он пришёл в себя, сидя на пассажирском сидении Импалы, рядом с Дином, пребывающем в на редкость хорошем расположении духа. Тот широко улыбался, одной рукой направляя руль. Ямочки в уголках его губ были хорошо видны, и Сэм вдруг ощутил труднопреодолимое желание поцеловать его.

На какую-то долю секунды это желание его ужаснуло. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного к брату уже очень давно, с тех пор, как Дин ясно дал понять, что это тухлый номер. Ещё когда они — во всяком случае, Сэм, — были подростками. Сэм просто… запретил тогда себе это, а со временем влечение к брату ушло на самое дно его подсознания, как какой-то постыдный секрет. Чем оно, по сути, и являлось.

— Представляешь, Сэмми? — Воскликнул Дин, перекрикивая ветер, задувающий в открытые окна. — Ты в одиночку укокошил её. Мой мальчик что, вырос?  
— Ты же умер. — Недоверчиво произнёс Сэм. — Ты истёк кровью.

События минувшего дня — наверное, минувшего, он не знал точно — вдруг с необычайной ясностью пронеслись у него перед глазами. Он посмотрел на брата с нескрываемым подозрением. Но Дин лишь покрутил пальцем у виска.

Сэму ещё не доводилось видеть брата таким довольным.

— И я тоже умер. Я помню это.  
— Не неси чушь.

Они ехали в молчании несколько часов, пока Дин не решил остановиться на ближайшей заправке: перекусить и заполнить бак. Он отошёл отлить, а Сэм в это время взял им по сэндвичу да по стаканчику кофе, чтобы не есть всухомятку. Он дожидался брата, стоя, оперевшись спиной на бок Импалы. Какого хрена произошло на том складе? Он был уверен, что не убивал ту ведьму. Если быть до конца честным, он всё ещё не был уверен, что это была ведьма. И убил её кто-то другой, кто-то, принесший с собой тот ужасный звук.

Сэм словно бы снова ощутил на своём затылке прикосновение холодной руки.

Дин вернулся с холодными и мокрыми от воды руками, вдруг хмурый и посерьёзневший.

— Сэмми, — обратился он, забирая свою порцию, — ответь мне на один вопрос.  
— Что, Дин?

Тот заколебался, поджав губы и вновь явив миру эти очаровательные ямочки, за которые Сэм, как он порой думал, был готов умереть. Вместе с тем эти ямочки не рушили образ Дина и не придавали ему некий налёт юношеской кокетливости; его красота была суровой и истинно мужской, закалённой в боях.

— Мне ведь не одному кажется, что между нами что-то изменилось?

Между ними многое изменилось за время этой охоты. Сложно выслушать с дюжину заявлений, мол, они предназначены друг для друга, и никак на это не отреагировать.

— Не одному, — качнул головой Сэм.  
— Это ведьмины чары не рассеялись, до сих пор? — Дин отставил на крышу машины свой кофе и сложил руки на груди, напрягаясь.  
— Не думаю, — вновь покачал головой Сэм.

Дин кивнул, опуская голову, и потёр переносицу. И Сэм вдруг понял, что он ждёт от него намёка или признания, какого-то ответа на незаданный, молчаливый вопрос, спрятанный где-то в его позе, в том, как он смотрел на него исподлобья, как дёргались желваки на его челюстях. Сэм почувствовал себя так, словно между ним и его братом протянулась невидимая нить, и сейчас она была натянута до предела, посылая им обоим едва ощутимые вибрации. Он был уверен, что Дин чувствует то же самое.

— Я думаю, — неуверенно начал он, — просто наружу выплыло то, что не должно было выплывать.

И тогда Дин вскинулся. Посмотрел на него, как охотник смотрит в прицел ружья, чуть сощурившись, и в один шаг преодолел расстояние, разделявшее их. И поцеловал — долго и как-то сердито; поцелуй вышел с неприятным привкусом желудочного сока — в конце концов, они толком не ели уже дня два. Но это не было важно.

Через несколько лет, Кастиил удивится, обнаружив на их сердцах печать купидона.

**Author's Note:**

> проба пера в новом фандоме. смешал всё в кучу — ангелы, ханахаки — и радуюсь как дурак. планировалось как большая история, где бы подробно разжевались все детали, но я не смог.
> 
> баловство чистой воды.


End file.
